Louis XIV Raphael de Grandelumière
' '''Louis XIV Raphael de Grandelumière '''(5th September 1708 - Présent) is the current reigning '''Souverain de Grandelumière. He took the throne after the death of his mother, Marie IV Sophie when he was 49 years of age. He had been once Monseigneur le Dauphin, until 1726 and Monseigneur le Grand-Dauphin until 1757. He is the current head of Maison de Blois and united both Spain and Grandelumière when he married his 2nd cousin Maria Catalina de España. An adherent of the concept of the divine right of kings, which advocates the divine origin of monarchical rule, Louis continued his predecessors' work of creating a centralized state governed from the capital. In the age of absolutism in Europe, Louis XIV's Grandelumiere was a leader in the growing centralization of power. Louis was a passionate hunter, walker and devoted much energy to his numerous passions and occupational hobbies. He was not all tall but possessed an extremely impressive appearance due to his great dignity and Imperial presence. Louis was courteous, considerate, and good-natured, and he displayed great faithfulness to his friends and family. His concept of his Majesty was undoubtedly staunch but was always conscious of his duty to the well-being of his subjects. Louis, however, had a horrid temper which could be shown in full brutal force when provoked. Biography Birth Louis XIV was born on 5 September 1708 in the c''hâteau d'Argenteuil'', to Marie IV and Emmanuel de Blois de Soissons. He was named Louis-Raphael and bore the traditional title of Grandelumièrian heirs apparent: Dauphin. At the time of his birth, Marie IV was ten years into her own personal rule. Empress Marie IV had been a puppet-ruler under the regency of Marie-Thérèse since 1698, but in 1708 all had changed. Marie IV had married to Emmanuel de Blois de Soissons and her coronation imminent. Baptism Louis was baptized on the 24th March 1709 at the château d'Argenteuil and was given his grandfather's name Louis as well as the name "Raphael", the archangel of healing and the young. At the ceremony, Louis Chretien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart and Madame la Duchesse d'Orleans acted as proxies for the godparents: Pope Clement XII and King Luis I d'Espagne. Childhood Louis was placed into the care of Madame la Duchesse de Berry, a middle-aged woman who was related to former Dauphine Marie Thérèse via marriage. Both Duchesse and Dauphin formed a close bond which would last their entire lives, though was interrupted when successive children produced by Marie IV followed: Duc d’Anjou (1709) Madame Louise (1710) Madame Victoire (1711) and Comte de Provence (1712). Madame la Duchesse de Berry made sure that all children had a pious heart distilled into them, and gave them moderate maternal love. Therefore, Louis did not form any attachment to the Empress during his infancy. Louis was an intelligent child, equipped with a memory which assisted in memorizing speeches and entire plays. His first performance was at the age of 5 in 1713. Le voeu du chérubin was a small production, performed at Le Palais du Louvre, written for Louis to suit his amateur abilities at such a tender age. What people saw when he waddled onto the stage, was a chubby, curly-haired young boy who had just been released off his walking reigns, dressed in a small trunk hose, cherub wings and a fat ruffle around his neck, topped with a nodding plume. When he reached center stage he sang a lament to the Empress. When he concluded an impressive, yet exaggerated, applause followed. Louis, having a passion for the center stage, ran back out and sand the lament all over again. After another round of cheering, laughter, and applause, Louis ran back out again and continued. This small episode was stopped by an embarrassed Duchesse de Berry who ran onto the stage to collect her Imperial charge. Louis had some growing up to do. And it was clear that any more time spent with Madame de Berry would weaken his character. It was arranged that he was educated by Louis Chretien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart. Hercules de Mortemart was Archbishop of Paris and court favourite of Marie IV. He could be stern and harsh but was a somewhat jovial character when the time merited. Cardinal Mortemart, as he became in 1718, made sure that in Louis was a staunch and distinguished character, equipped with self-importance and position. Engagement Louis was 15 when marriage became the sole topic of discourse. A possible bride had to be sought out, someone who wasn't a political intriguer and from some country that didn't have contempt for the Kingdom. Spain had been ruled by House Blois since 1700, after the War of the Spanish Succession. This meant that conveniently Luis I was 1st cousin to Marie IV. At first, Marie Anne Victoire d'Espagne was settled on, who arrived in Paris in 1725. Even though Marie Anne was praised for her grace and poise, she was rather too young to begin breeding (7). So, she was sent packing back to Spain in exchange for Maria Catelina d'Espagne. Catelina, or more crudely "our future Empress, our blessed consolation prize", was bland and uninterested in absolutely everything. Even though she was not pretty, she was pleasant and kind enough, and quietly smitten with her new husband. Isla de los Faisanes was the location at which Maria Catalina d'Espagne would be handed over to Grandelumiere. Once the allegorical ceremony of undressing and dressing was over, Maria Catalina was introduced to both Marie IV and Louis Emmanuel d’Austuries. It was noted by Monsieur le Prince how nervous he was upon her arrival, whispering to him: "Do you believe she'll love me? I believe I shall love her." ''Indeed Marie Catherine, as she was now known, would adore her new husband. '''Marriage' Louis and Christine arrived Paris to much acclaim by the populous, with cries of "Long live the Dauphin" ''and ''"How splendid! Our Dauphine!" ''Marie IV and the Emperor headed the parade, followed by Louis and Catherine than the senior courtiers. Louis expressed a kind and generous countenance, leaning out of his carriage window and waving graciously to the crowds who clambered at the carriage and adorned the young couple in flowers. The crowds were in such large numbers that the coach had to stop in order to clear a path. At the Palais du Louvre, Marie IV held a formal reception in honour of the young couple. Louis was eager to look after to his wife during what must have been a confusing time, an example of his compassionate nature. The couple was married in the chapel at Le Palais du Louvre. He was most vexed when his new bride kept him waiting while seeing to her appearance before the bedding. During the ''event, Louis performed with great enthusiasm. 9 months later, the Dauphiné gave birth to Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere, Duc de Valois, Monsieur le Dauphin, often simply referred to as "Le Petit Dauphin". With the birth of a new Dauphin, Louis became known as "Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin". Family (WIP) Ten Years War The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was invaded by the Prussian army under King Friedrich II following his declaration of war upon the Austrian Empress Maria Theresia in 1740. In Warsaw, the royal residence Pałac Koniecpolskich was besieged and captured by the Prussians. Following the occupation of Warsaw, the Polish royal family fled to their posession; the Electorate of Saxony and made court in Dresden. Dresden would later fall under Prussian siege, and the Polish royal family were in household arrest at the Dresdner Residenzschloss. Both were an affront to the court, as Poland was an ally of the Grandelumierian Empire, having served on the same field several times. After the succession of devastating blows, Marie IV did not hesitate to declare war upon her Lutheran opponent, Friedrich II of Prussia. Empress Marie IV announced that the court was to travel to the Grandelumierian border to settle at Fort Louis le Grande in Strasbourg, across from the frontier with Prussia. Hercules took a large tent outside the fort, alongside many other members of the high nobility. The fort would be subject to several invasions, however, the troops would be secure in the knowledge that the alliance against the Lutherans would be crushed by the armies proceeding across Europe. However, after several weeks of siege, the Prussian army broke through at Fort Louis le Grande in Strasbourg, assaulting the Imperial forces en-masse with Swiss, Swedish and Dutch aide. After hours of fighting with the loss of several cannons and banners; Empress Marie IV agreed to an armistice in person, as she herself was at near death against a group of Prussian guardsmen. The Treaty of Strasbourg was signed by all foreign powers who took an active part in the bloodshed in 1747. The treaty stipulated that Prussia would gain Saxony, and Grandelumiere would recognise their claims to Silesia. Poland would cede West Prussia to Prussia, and Grandelumiere would remove troops from the Rhein. History would call the War of the Rheinlands one of the deadliest chapters of the War of Austrian Succession. The Marriage of Monseigneur (WIP) Succession (WIP) Coronation (WIP) Early Acts (WIP) The Empress, Children, and Favourites (WIP) The War of the English Succession (WIP) Issue * Louis Auguste, Monseigneur le Grand-Dauphin - 13th March 1726 - Présent * Marie Sophie, Reine Consort d'Espagne - 18th October 1727 - 27th May 1763 * Marie Louise, Duchesse Consort de Parme - 6th December 1728 - 6th December 1759 * Louis Emmanuel, Duc de Bretagne - 20th August 1730 - Présent * Louis Philippe, Duc de Bourgogne - 20th August 1730 - 15th January 1747 * Marie Adélaïde, Abbesse de Cîteaux - 1st November 1731 - 6th December 1762 * Louis Ferdinand, Duc de Maine - 28th February 1733 - 3rd March 1733 * Louis Étienne, Duc de Maine - 15th June 1735 - 26th April 1738 * Marie Thérèse, Princesse de Condé - 21st May 1737 - 10th May 1763 * Louis Charles, Duc d'Aquitaine - 14th January 1738 - Présent * Louis Antoine, Duc de Maine - 23rd September 1740 - 25th September 1740 * Marie Antoinette, Reine Consort d'Angleterre - 13th April 1741 - Présent * Louis Baptiste, Duc de Maine - 16th December 1742 - Présent Honours, Titles, and Styles Titles and Styles * 5th September 1708 - 13th March 1726 ''' Monseigneur le Dauphin * '''18th July 1726 - 29th November 1757 '''Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin * '''29th November 1757 - Present '''Emperor Louis XIV '''Honours * Grand Master of the Ordre de Saint-Benignus * Grand Master of the Ordre de Saint-Michel * Grand Master of the Ordre des Seraphs Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Dauphins of Grandelumiere Category:House Blois Category:18th Century Births Category:Imperial Court Category:Grandelumierian Sovereigns